


Waiting With Open Arms

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Music Is Our Life [1]
Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: 80's Music, Bad Days, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Social Media, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Thorne and John fics inspired by music.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/John Helm
Series: Music Is Our Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Waiting With Open Arms

Thorne angrily stormed in the hotel and slammed the door hard enough that some paintings on the wall rattled. He tossed his duffel bag and suitcase onto the floor by the couch and then went over to the mini bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. The burn as he swallowed matched the anger flowing through him. First the tour bus had broken down in the middle of nowhere and they’d had to wait an hour on the road until a tow truck came to pick them up and drive them to town. Now he’d found out that it would take the mechanics a week to fix the bus. It meant they had to cancel several shows until the bus was fixed.

Thorne downed another drink of whiskey, hissing through his teeth as the liquid fire trailed down his throat. He raked his fingers through his messy hair and paced toward the window, staring broodingly outside at the dark countryside. He slammed his glass down onto the windowsill and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Today had sucked long before the bus had broken down. First their flight had been delayed and some luggage had been missing once they’d landed with no word on where it was. Everything about today had sucked.

Thorne sighed and massaged his temples. He picked his drink up and swirled the gold liquid around before taking a sip. He could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and then heard it stop.

“Love?” John asked. “Are you alright?”

Thorne turned around and felt his anger cool slightly at the sight of his boyfriend, wrapped up in a soft hotel robe, toweling his hair dry. His face was tight with concern as he watched Thorne. The rock star sighed and set his drink aside again.

“I’m alright,” he told John. “It’s been a long and sucky day, you know? What with the delayed flight and then the missing luggage and then the freaking tour bus? I mean, what’s next? A bloody meteor crashing into the arena?”

“Hey, now, love,” John said soothingly, tossing the towel onto the couch. “Take it easy, come here.” 

He held his arms open and Thorne let himself fall into his boyfriend’s embrace. John wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest, pressing his nose into Thorne’s black hair. The rock star sighed as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend. John’s skin was warm through the soft fabric of the robe and he smelled so good. Thorne inhaled deeply and felt John press a kiss to the top of his head, his strong hands rubbing Thorne’s back gently.

“Things will be okay,” John murmured. “The bus will be fixed soon and I’m sure the missing luggage will be found. Then we’ll be back on track.”

“Always so optimistic,” Thorne said.

John laughed and Thorne felt it reverberate through his chest. Thorne pulled back a little and looked into John’s warm brown eyes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, stroking his nape. John took Thorne’s chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face up so they could kiss. John’s lips were soft and he tasted like spearmint. Thorne felt the last of his troubles melt away with that kiss and he sighed when they pulled apart. He cupped John’s face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones.

“Thank you, John,” Thorne whispered. “I needed that.” He stroked his thumbs along John’s jaw, his beard rough against Thorne’s fingers. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Baby Boy.”

“I love you, Thorne,” John said, kissing his palm.

“I love you too, John,” Thorne replied.

They shared another kiss and John changed into some sleep pants and a tank top. Thorne removed his own clothes, leaving on his boxers and donning an old T-shirt. John pulled out his phone and selected one of his many playlists before setting it on the nightstand by the bed. Thorne knew that John’s playlists were often played depending on what was happening or what his mood was. Tonight’s playlist was songs from the 80s. That meant John was in a good mood, a calm one even. He got into bed and Thorne joined him, cuddling against his chest, humming contentedly as John’s long fingers stroked through his hair.

As the music continued to play John dozed off but Thorne remained awake, listening to his breathing, his heartbeat. The song ‘Open Arms’ by Journey started playing. Thorne was suddenly struck by how fitting that was. As he listened to the lyrics, singing them softly under his breath, he realized just how true it was. No matter what was happening or what he was going through, Thorne knew that John would always be waiting with open arms.


End file.
